


You Don't Know Everything (Inside My Head)

by ofmysanity_and_life



Series: Voices In My Head [1]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Gen, Runner Five is a stubborn idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmysanity_and_life/pseuds/ofmysanity_and_life
Summary: Count your blessings. Maybe it was nice that Moonchild didn't actually know your real name, but she's aware you've hiding the information from her and stops by for a small chat.





	You Don't Know Everything (Inside My Head)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> So this is already up on my tumblr but I do plan to fix the post when I get a chance. Either way this is really fun for me to write (nothing like being up at ungodly times of the morning) and I hope you enjoy it!!!

_“You know what sweetheart?”_  
The statement itself was enough to jostle you out of the light sleep you were in. You set up, bite your lip, and remember the breathing exercises Maxine had gone over. Inhale for 4, hold for 7 (feel your heartbeat in your throat), and exhale for 8. Not too loud, do not be loud.

_“I think you’ve been hiding something from me.”_  
Quietly search for your trainers, and fix your socks over your running tights. Don’t wake anyone....don’t wake Jody. Bite your lip and fix your gaze on your shoes. She’s not in the room, and you can’t see her. That’s good. The breathing technique is working.

_“It’s not very nice Five....hiding things from me.”_  
Scratch that. Stand up and make your bed. Careful of the spot on the cot that creaks. You don’t want to wake anyone. Grab the jacket that’s nicely folded beside you and tie it around your waist, it’s a chilly morning outside. You think going for a run is a good idea. 

_“I thought you loved me.”_  
You run your fingers through your knotted hair. Push the fly away strands out of your face and braid it. Breathe in, hold, and out. The combination is calming. Think of everyone you care about. Think of the times Sara would braid your hair for you. Swallow the lump in your throat and try not to miss her. 

_“It’s not much Five, it’s just your name.”_  
Take the fifteen steps from your bed to the tent flap. Yes it’s fifteen, you’ve counted them. A lot. Breathe in and out, check your shoes. It’s just a morning run. Just a run to feel better. It’s best not to go back to sleep with voices in your head, you decide. Don’t want to wake up screaming again. 

_“I know you’d love it if I called you by your name.”_  
Reach down to grab the tent zipper and move it quietly upwards. Freeze when you feel a hand run up your spine. Jerk backwards when she laughs melodically in your ear and swear she didn’t try to touch your collarbone. Stumble back a few steps and fall backward. Taste blood in your mouth and stare wide eyed at the sleep confused Jody. Smile pathetically and avoid her concerned gaze. Quickly shove on your jacket and zip it up to your neck.  
**Idiot idiot idiot she chants in your ear**

_“I do want you to tell me.”_  
She comes back 20 laps in. Ignore her and decide to run faster. Listen to the way your feet hit the ground. Focus on your strides because they’re important. You can’t be a good runner without good form. Running is your job and you need to be good at it. Focus on the way your body moves and ignore her. She is not important. 

_“I’d hate to force it out of you, I really don’t want to have to hurt you Five.”_  
Regret your last statement. Hunch over at the side of the track and try not to puke. Pain radiates from your spine, down your arms and legs, and into the tips of your fingers and toes. Try not to scream when she threatens to make your vision flash a blinding shade of white. 

_“Just tell me Five, I can make you talk ya know?”_  
Keep running as your lungs start to burn. Pick up the pace as your legs begin to ache. Someone’s called for Maxine. Or have they told you to stop? You’re not sure. Everything hurts and you’re scared she’ll dig around your head if you stop. So don’t. Don’t stop as the corners of you vision start going black. Trip over something and fall hard. 

_“Oh Five, you do know you’re causing a scene? You still can’t stop me hon.”_  
Struggle to respond to the people around you. Two pairs of eyes stare at you, so focus on the pretty colors. It’s a distant pain now, you feel like your underwater. You can’t hear them, so close your eyes. It’s too bright anyways. Was it seconds or minutes trickling by? Question why you’re sleepy, try to open your eyes but pass out. Let the darkness roll over you like waves of the ocean. 

_“I always get what I want Five. I’ll dig through that brain of yours. You can’t hide it from me forever. After all sweetheart, we belong together.”_


End file.
